


Breathless

by annjellybean



Series: 100 days/drabbles challenge [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drunk Byun Baekhyun, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Byun Baekhyun, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Byun Baekhyun, Pining, kyungsoo just wants baekhyun to pay attention to him, too much use of the word asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annjellybean/pseuds/annjellybean
Summary: Kyungsoo feels like a bit of a jackass, really. The girl is beautiful, smoking hot if he’s being honest—and yeah, Kyungsoo’s had one night stands before but truth be told, she’s just not Baekhyun.Lately, that’s just it with everyone he meets.They’re not Baekhyun.





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> i just have to accept the fact that i'm a baeksoo-l writer...i'm not mad about it tbh *shrugs* anyways lovelies! have some angsty baeksoo or whateva. i hope you guys enjoy!!

Here’s the thing—Kyungsoo hates clubbing. He hates  _ a lot  _ of things, but clubbing— **nothing** compares to the  _ deep  _ rooted hatred he feels for clubbing. 

 

The whole experience is  _ awful _ —from the terrible smells, to the sea of sweaty bodies bumping into one another—no sense of personal space whatsoever—to the loud and obnoxious music blaring through the confined space they’re subjected to. 

 

Kyungsoo absolutely  _ hates  _ it.

 

“Come on grumpy, lighten up!” Baekhyun exclaims happily over the loud music, the drink in his hand sloshes around in his cup as he prances off towards Yixing and Hyeyeon to join them on the dance floor. 

 

Besides Kyungsoo, Jongdae is shaking his head fondly as he downs the rest of his beer.

 

“I’m glad you came” he tells him, “pretty sure Baekhyun would appreciate the gesture dearly seeing as you came  _ because  _ of him”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at his friend and takes a long gulp from his beer, “yeah well, Baekhyun doesn’t need to know that”

 

“Kyungsoo—”

 

“I  _ mean it,  _ Dae” Kyungsoo grits out shooting him a glare. There are  _ many  _ things Baekhyun shouldn’t be made aware of. The fact that Kyungsoo would do literally just about anything for him if Baekhyun himself asked him to, is just one of them. 

 

Just as Jongdae opens his mouth to say something, Tiffany pops up behind them and yells excitedly “come dance with me!” in Jongdae’s ear. She takes hold of his wrist then turns to look at Kyungsoo with a blinding smile. “Wanna join in too?” she asks. 

 

Kyungsoo politely rejects her offer motioning towards his almost empty beer glass, and she shrugs proceeding to drag Jongdae along with her out into the dance floor. Sighing for the nth time that night, Kyungsoo flags down the bartender for another beer as he finishes up with the one currently in his hands. 

 

One glance at his watch has him breathing out a sigh of relief. He’d promised he’d stay at least till two o’clock and it was almost nearing that time. Freedom is what had been keeping him going the entire night.

 

He felt pathetic.

 

He was so far gone, he’d willingly subjected himself to one of his most hated night time activities  _ just  _ for the sake of making Baekhyun happy. Sure the way Baekhyun’s face lit up with a smile when he caught sight of Kyungsoo at the bar made it kind of worth it—still, Kyungsoo’s selfish and he kind of wishes Baekhyun had bothered to spend more time with him throughout the night. 

 

He hadn’t even bothered with asking him to dance—though Kyungsoo supposes it probably has something to do with the fact that he turned down both Minseok and Taeyeon’s offers—that and the fact that Baekhyun  _ knows  _ Kyungsoo doesn’t really like (read: knows how) to dance.

 

Just as Kyungsoo goes to take a chug of the beer the bartender just placed before him, a scantily clad blonde approaches him and purrs a “hello” in his ear as she runs her hand along his arm. 

 

“Hey” Kyungsoo smiles curtly as he pulls his arm away.

 

“Why so lonely handsome? A guy like you should be out there in the dance floor—what do you say?” she asks sweetly.

 

“Not really a fan of dancing” he tells her with a shrug and she pouts. 

 

Kyungsoo feels like a bit of a jackass, really. The girl is beautiful, smoking hot if he’s being honest—and yeah, Kyungsoo’s had one night stands before but truth be told, she’s just  _ not  _ Baekhyun. 

 

Lately, that’s just it with  _ everyone  _ he meets.

 

They’re  _ not  _ Baekhyun.

 

“Come on” she insists, “just one dance. Or—better yet, how bout’ a kiss”

 

Kyungsoo snorts at that and shakes his head, “no thank you” and kind of instantly regrets it when the girl turns even sadder than before. “I—sorry, it’s just—I’m kind of in love with somebody else” he tells her truthfully.

 

She gives him a sad smile at that and nods in understanding, “yeah, I know what that’s like” she turns to look out into the dance floor, her gaze landing upon a woman trading filthy heated kisses with some guy in an ugly silver jacket.

 

“Sucks, doesn’t it” Kyungsoo sighs.

 

“Tell me about it” the girls giggles then stands up straight, “sorry about hitting on you like that. I know it’s actually very annoying. Anyways, guess I’d better catch myself a cab and get on out of here”

 

“Want me to walk you out? It’s about time I head home too actually”

 

The girl smiles gratefully at him gives him a nod, “I’d appreciate that, yeah—thanks”

 

Just as they made it through the exit, a hand is enclosing around Kyungsoo’s wrist abruptly pulling him back.

 

“Dude what the fuck?” Kyungsoo yells angrily as he’s face with an equally angry Baekhyun.

 

“What the hell are you doing, Soo?” Baekhyun hisses, grip tightening around Kyungsoo “you can’t just  _ go home  _ with her. What if she’s some kind of psycho murderer or something?”

 

“I am  **_not_ ** a  _ murderer _ !” the girl yells offendedly.

 

“That’s exactly what a murderer would say!” Baekhyun counters.

 

“Baek, for god’s sake—she isn’t a  _ murderer _ ”

 

“So you’re defending her now?” Baekhyun asks in disbelief. “You’re  _ such  _ good friends that it warrants you  _ defending  _ her? Fine, asshole. Go with her, see if I give a shit” 

 

“Baek, come on, you’re  _ drunk _ —let’s get you—”

 

“No, fuck you, leave me alone—I’m going back”

 

“You came after  _ me,  _ remember?”

 

“Yeah well trust me—biggest regret of the night” Baekhyun spits out and well that kind of stings. 

 

Baekhyun starts to walk towards the dance floor, and Kyungsoo can’t just let him go back in there like that. Shooting the girl an apologetic smile, he runs back after Baekhyun.

 

“Baek—for fuck’s sake, Baek will you just—”

 

“Let  _ go  _ of me Soo, go back to your dumb girlfriend and leave me the hell alone” 

 

“What the hell are you talking about, you giant idiot. She isn’t my girlfriend, I was just helping her out—asshole!”

 

“Ah yes, Kyungsoo to the rescue as always” Baekhyun scoffs and Kyungsoo blanchs at that because  _ what? _ He’s utterly confused, nothing’s making any sense. “When I asked you to come out tonight, it wasn’t an invitation to go around flirting with other people, you know!” Baekhyun yells.

 

“Yeah, and when you asked me to come I thought it was because you wanted to spend time with me and not go around dancing with other people!” Kyungsoo yells right back.

 

“Wait, you—you came because  _ I  _ asked you to?”

 

“Of course, dumbass” 

 

“But what about that girl? She was hitting on you, I  _ saw  _ her” Baekhyun accuses.

 

“God—are you serious right now? You’re such a fucing idiot. I turned her down because I’m in love with  _ you _ —you oblivious asshole!” 

 

Enough is enough, Kyungsoo decides as he turns on his heel and briskly walks out of the club.

 

“Fuck—Kyungsoo! Wait!” Baekhyun yells as he runs after him down the street. Sighing deeply, Kyungsoo slows down until Baekhyun comes barreling into him, leaving him breathless as his hand wrap themselves around his middle and he buries his nose in the center of Kyungsoo’s neck. “I’m in love with you too” Baekhyun whispers, his hold tightening on Kyungsoo’s middle.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m—I’m in love with you  _ too _ ” Baekhyun repeats swallowing the lump in his throat.

 

“I—you—really?” Kyungsoo asks in disbelief as he pries Baekhyun’s arms off him in order to turn around in his hold.

 

“Yeah” he mumbles hugging him tightly, “I did want to spend time with you, ya know?” Baekhyun continues, “but then you literally glued your ass—your gloriously, beautiful ass—to the bar stool and I figured I might as well give up”

 

“All you had to do was  _ ask _ ” Kyungsoo tells him, “I’d have glued my glorious, beautiful ass to  _ you  _ if you’d only  _ asked _ ” 

 

“Shut up and let me kiss you, will you” Baekhyun mumbles leaning in to press his lips to Kyungsoo’s. “I love you” he sighs.

 

“Mmm, guess I love you too” 

 

“Can we go home?” Baekhyun asks.

 

And who is Kyungsoo to say no?

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far, congrats, you a real one. i hope you enjoyed!! and as always thank you, comments and kudos are definitely appreciated!


End file.
